A plurality of neurological and psychiatric diseases are characterized by pathologically increased synchronization of neural populations (cf. e.g. “Pathological synchronization in Parkinson's disease: networks, models and treatments.” by C. Hammond, H. Bergman and P. Brown, published in Trends Neurosci. 30, 2007, pages 357 to 364; “Tinnitus Perception and Distress is Related to Abnormal Spontaneous Brain Activity as Measured by Magnetoencephalography” by N. Weisz, S. Moratti, M. Meinzer, K. Dohrmann and T. Elbert, published in PLoS Med 2(6), 2005, pages 546 to 553; “Imaging of Thalamocortical Dysrhythmia in Neuropsychiatry” by J. J. Schulman, R. Cancro, S. Lowe, F. Lu, K. D. Walton and R. R. Llinás, published in Front. Hum. Neurosci, 5, 201.1, page 69). In this case, a large number of neurons synchronously form action potentials, i.e. the participating neurons fire excessively synchronously. In a healthy person, in contrast, the neurons fire with a different quality, i.e. in an uncorrelated manner, in these brain sectors.
The pathological synchronization of neurons manifests in the registration of collective/mass/macro signals in an increased amplitude of the mode, which belongs to the pathological frequency range(s), acquired by means of bandpass filtering or “Empirical Mode Decomposition” (cf. e.g. “The empirical mode decomposition and the Hilbert spectrum for nonlinear and non-stationary time series analysis” by N. E. Huang, Z. Shen, S. R Long, M. C. Wu, H. H. Shih, Q. Zheng, N.-C. Yen, C. C. Tung and H. H. Liu, published in Proc. R. Soc. A: Math. Phys. Eng. Sci. 454, 1998, pages 903 to 995; “Engineering analysis of biological variables: An example of blood pressure over 1 day” by W. Huang, Z. Shen, N. E. Huang and Y. C. Fung, published in Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 95, 1998, pages 4816 to 4821); the latter is known to the skilled person (cf. e.g. “Pathological synchronization in Parkinson's disease: networks, models and treatments.” by C. Hammond, H, Bergman and P. Brown, published in Trends Neurosci, 30, 2007, pages 357 to 364; “Tinnitus Perception and Distress is Related to Abnormal Spontaneous Brain Activity as Measured by Magnetoencephalography” by N. Weisz, S. Moretti, M. Meinzer, K. Dohrmann and T. Elbert, published in PLoS Med 2(6), 2005, pages 546 to 553; “imaging of Thalamocortical Dysrhythmia in Neuropsychiatry” by J. J. Schulman, R. Cancro, S. Lowe, F. Lu, K. D. Walton and R. R. Llinás, published in Front. Hum. Neurosci. 5, 2011, page 69). In this respect, it is, however, not a question of all all-or-nothing principle, i.e. healthy persons can also have power densities in the power spectra in these specific frequency ranges. The determination of the power spectra of such signals, e.g. MEG signals or EEG signals accordingly does not allow any sufficient discrimination between healthy persons and patients (cf. e.g. “Imaging of Thalamocortical Dysrhythmia in Neuropsychiatry by J. J. Schulman, R. Cancro, S. Lowe, F. Lu, K. D. Walton and R. R. Llinás, published in Front. Hum. Neurosci. 5, 2011, page 69). This question can also not be solved by means of standard evoked responses (cf. e.g. “A summation technique for the detection of small evoked potentials.” by G. D. Dawson, published in Electroencephalogr. Clin. Neurophysiol, 44, 1954, pages 153 to 154; “Magnetoencephalography: Theory, instrumentation, and applications to noninvasive studies of the working human brain” by M. Hämäläinen, F. Hari, R. J. Ilmoniemi, J. Knuutila and O. V. Lounasmaa, published in Rev. Mod. Phys., Vol. 65, 1993, pages 413 to 497), i.e. cannot be distinguished as power spectra to be evaluated as pathological or non-pathological.